Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jesse Ridgway, better known as McJuggerNuggets or Psycho Kid, is the titular main protagonist of The "Psycho" series. He is a dedicated gamer much to the annoyance of his father who encourages him to get a job and to stop playing video games, a source of Jesse's anger. This leads to getting his possessions trashed by his father. He also plays games and uploads skits on his YouTube channel and has over 1,000,000 subscribers and counting. Series he has made *The "Psycho" series (December 2012 - present) *KICKED OUT (SURVIVAL SERIES) (April 1 - May 1, 2015) *Fan Mail Monday (December 2014 - present) *The Juggies Powwow (October 2014 - present) *Everyday Situations (January 2014 - January 2015) *Rule 19 (June 5 - September 21, 2012) *The G.A.M.E. (March 2010 - April 2012) *Overachievers (February 15 - July 12, 2009) Plot Overview Jeffrey randomly decided to cut off some of his hair for fun, leading to Psycho Brother Clips Head. Then, it was 3 months after Jesse had graduated college. His dad decided he needed to stop gaming and get a job. He ran over the games with a lawnmower in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, his most viewed video to date, reaching over 20 million views. A few weeks later, Jesse was grounded for an unknown reason, and was caught by his brother playing on a Gameboy with his friend Buzz. Jeffrey told on him, which led to a big argument between Jesse and his father, with Jesse ending up smashing his dad's TV with a baseball bat in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. He possibly ended up getting kicked out of the house from this. During the same grounding, Jesse goes out to the shed to play Halo Reach, away from his family, but his dad finds him playing and throws the XBOX in the pool in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Jesse was then going to job interviews but ends up going to get his XBOX 360 fixed. He was caught coming in the house by his dad, and he throws it through the car windows when he founds out Jesse got the money from his mother in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. His dad, Jeffrey and Jesse's friend Zach Cornatzer (also known as Corn) come into his room while sleeping on Halloween and squirt ketchup on him and run a chainsaw to make him think that he got sawed up by a chainsaw in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. Jesse decided to get him back with the prank in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox, but it leads to his father sledgehammering his XBOX One. There is a big argument at Thanksgiving dinner, which leads to Jesse flipping over the tables and throwing pie at his father in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. A week and a half later, Jesse decides to apologize to the family in Psycho Family Apology, but his father says "Don't expect anything for Christmas this year either." Then on Christmas morning, Jesse gets reindeer antlers, while Jeffrey gets an XBOX One. Jesse decided to set the tree on fire because he didn't get the Wii U he wanted in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. His mom ends up getting him one at the end of the video. Jesse sings a song parodying a song from South Park on one of his Twitch streams making fun of his dad, not knowing his dad was watching the stream. He then comes in and takes his monitor and destroys it in Psycho Dad Raids Stream (2015). A few weeks later, Jeffrey and his girlfriend Kate were arguing about how lazy he is, and Jesse was filming it. Kate ends up smashing Jeffrey's tablet against a wall in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. A few days later, Jesse decides to make a celebration video for reaching 500K subscribers, but Jeffrey ruins it by taking his YouTube Play Button for reaching 100K subscribers, which leads to an argument between the two and their father, which leads to their father destroying their play button in Psycho Dad Shatters Play Button. Jesse and his father then get invited to be on the TV show in London called "Virtually Famous" because of the Psycho Series. One day while in London, Jesse stays in the hotel playing DS while his dad went sightseeing. They get in an argument and his dad curb-stomps the DS, in Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. Jeffrey decided to get payback from the iPad video, so he tricked Jesse to thinking there was a replacement play button on the porch, but there is not. Jesse gets locked out after going outside in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. In April, Jeffrey and Jesse planned a revenge video for the play button destruction that would involve smashing some of his father's baseball trophies from when he was a kid. Jesse and Jeffrey worked out a plan together. They put their dad's trophies in a box and went outside, where their father was making burgers on the grill and Jesse says "Remember when you destroyed my YouTube Play Button?" and smashes the first trophy on the ground. When his dad walks close up to him, Jesse smashes more trophies which leads to a freak-out of his dad, setting the Wii U on Fire (Psycho Dad grills Wii U) and gets Jesse kicked out of the house. He currently uploads daily vlogs and his mother and Jeffrey bring him food and clothes out to his tent or the garage. He now calls the tent "Eagles Landing". Jeffrey also gave Jesse his old Laptop so he can still upload the Videos. Jesse has also been able to get electricity, thanks to his neighbor Mr H who gave him a generator to borrow while he was out of the house and living in his tent. He then bought more supplies for his tent, including an Xbox 360 and a TV and snuck into the house to collect his Skyrim game while he lives in his tent. He was planning on relocating his tent. Since then Jesse has still been "technically" living on his families property. He has completed his Eagle's landing gaming setup as well. On April 12 2015, Jesse woke up to find that none of his cables were powered. He found that they were unplugged from the garage along with a note that explained: "If I find out you've been stealing electricity again, there will be consequences." This made Jesse ponder what to do next. Later that day he decided to use the generator that his family had in their garage. The next day he decided to post a tweet asking if he should move his tent and setup farther into the woods, or stay and fight. He also upload a video later that night asking his viewers to respond to him about the question. In the end he stood his ground, but his dad came and bulldozed with a tractor his entire tent, and setup. Everything was destroyed. Jesse later then returned to the house to gather some items to stay at a friends house. What is next is still being decided by Jesse. After Eagle's landing was destroyed Jesse moved to his friend's house "Zach." we never did see Zach or his family, although Zach was in a few of Jesse's older videos. While he was at Zach's house he could live his old life the way he used to. After a while though he decided to move from Zach's house. His parents were not fully on board with it, Zach himself wasn't feeling up to it by getting in the way, so Jesse made a few blogs asking viewers if he should go stay with his girlfriend in college Juliet. In the end he decided it was so, and he drove up to Pennsylvania. While with Juliet Jesse felt more loved and at home than anywhere he previously was. He stayed in an air mattress in her room, and when she went of to class he toured around the campus, city, and condos. He then received an offer to stay with his uncle (Uncle Larry), and asked on twitter/Youtube if he should go back to Zach's house, or go with Uncle Larry. He decides to go to Larry's house. When arriving at Uncle Larry's house, Jesse is greeted by his uncle, holding a beer. After talking a bit about rules and cats, Jesse talked with is cousin Tom. Larry invites him to work one day, only to find out that his mom had been making t-shirts to sell to the "Juggies". They come home to a voicemail, left by Jeffery Sr., saying he shouldnt be at his house. Jesse is then forced to stay outside in a tent, until the "Man in the RV" Left on 4/26. Jeffery Jr. Decided to pull a prank and paintball Jesse's tent, only to be reversed on, destroying Jeffery's camera. As revenge, he destroys all of the trophies, and frames it on Jesse. After Jeffery Sr. finds the trophies, he goes to Uncle Larry's house, and destroyes another DS, this one from fanmail. Uncle Larry defends Jesse, saying "He was here all day, cleaning what your other son did...there's a bad side to Jeffery." Jeffery throws a chair on the ground, and is threatened by Larry to leave, or he would call the cops. (Psycho Dad Fights Uncle Larry) The 26th comes along, and Jesse gets into the RV, at long last. He and Larry found the video of Jeffery Jr. Smashing the trophies, and thinks of a plan to get back in the house, by making a video with juggies reciting a speech. On April 27th, 2015, the channel finally reached 1 Million Subscribers. The only question is how is Jesse gonna get his golden youtube play button. On May 1st, 2015, Jesse gets back into the Ridgway residence after showing his father the One million juggies video and Jeffrey Jr. smashing his childhood baseball trophies. He was allowed back in under the condition that he worked for his father for free and paid rent. On May 5th, 2015, Jesse, his family, and his girlfriend Juliette was "swatted."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5oRo0M4-Lg Things He Has Smashed/Interrupted So Far *(Hit with baseball bat) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's television *(Smashed) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's trophies *(Flipped) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's grill *(Ruined) Thanksgiving feast * (Burned) Christmas tree * (Soaked) Jeffrey's Camera Lens * (Interrupted) Easter feast * (Ripped) Numerous amount of clothes Known Residences Trivia *He is similar to Stephen Quire in the greatest freakout ever series, they both have anger issues and break their families' belongings. He is also similar to the channel Angry Grandpa Show. *He is the most profane character in the series. He says fuck dozens of times each episode. *Despite not getting along with Jeffrey, the two planned to get revenge for the events of the Play Button by destroying his trophies. It backfires, and Jesse gets his Wii U broken. Even though the bond between Jesse and Jeffrey grows, the actions he developed made Jesse now temporarily reside on "Eagles Landing". After that was eradicated, he went to stay at Zack Dingler's (a friend of Jesse) house. However, currently Jeffrey sparked the most recent feud with Jesse, his dad and his uncle Larry. *Although at a legal age, he always refuses any type of alcohol, and has been carded once when buying beer for Larry. *He suffered from a brain injury in 2014, while recording for the video 21 Shots. He stopped drinking after the brain injury. He talks about the concussion experience in a vlog, as well as a recent Juggies Powwow. *Jesse worked in a bank once, mentioned in "THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION!", then he quit to focus more on his YouTube Channel. Quotes * (South Park reference) Jesse's dad is a big fat bitch, is the biggest bitch in the whole wide world! Jesse's dad is a big fat bitch, is the biggest bitch in the whole wide world! Jesse's dad is a big fat bitch, is the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. Bitch biggest bitch in the whole wide world biggest bitch in the whole wide world. * I don't want any waffles!! * Why are you always filming?! * I'm never gonna quit playing! * FUCK these stupid clown shoes!! * I Hate this family! * SHUT THE FUCK UP!! * I love my mom, whoppee-frickin'-doo. * I'm going to call... Child Services! * I Hate my Dad, FUCK HIM!!!!! * COME HERE!!!!!!!! * Guys, stop fighting! * Keep it RiDGiD, Juggies. * I'm going to tell my THERAPIST! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! * Do you have a drinking problem? (to Uncle Larry) * Garfunk, stay funky. * Do you seriously want me to punch you in the face right now?! Gallery screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-05-08 16-18-32.jpg|Jesse overweight (before 2013, where he lost the belly fat) JesseVSDad.png|Jesse is yelled at by his father. 11142157 453520844804886 66672307 n.jpg JesseChainsawDad.png|Jesse tries to get revenge on his father for pranking him... JessesXboxGetsChainsawed.png|...which doesn't end well for his Xbox One. JesseTurnItOff.png|"Turn It Off!!" JesseSittingOnTheCouch.png|Jesse and his friend on the couch. JesseWieldsABat.png|Jesse wields a baseball bat at his father... JesseSmashedTheTV.png|...then smashes the TV to pieces. JesseIsScared.png|Jesse is afraid to go back inside. JesseHalloweenPrank.png|Jesse screams in terror as his brother, dad, and friend pull a Halloween prank on him. JesseCoveredInKetchup.png|"And Now I'm covered in Ketchup!" AA5DBA26381101592245276450816 20d32f12463.1.2.2429506880740212333.mp4.jpg JuggerNuggets.jpg JuGGERNUGGEts 3.jpg Jesse wearing his "adorable" reindeer antlers..jpg|Jesse wearing his "adorable" reindeer antlers. Jesse being really dumb.jpg|Jesse with the blades on. References Category:Protagonists